cd9fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shakespeare
Spanish Version= Shakespeare y Serenatas es el track 5 del segundo álbum de la boyband CD9. Es una balada lenta cuya letra transmite como las relaciones y el amor no son perfectos, como si fuera una historia de fantasía, sino que hay problemas y diferencias que se pueden arreglar de una u otra forma. Letra Bryan: No existe un guión Esto no es un show Y nuestra página final no se puede ver Jos: No hay otra vez, Para hacerlo mejor Sería perfecto repetir lo que se perdió Alonso: No olvides que el Rol principal lo tienes tú En mi futuro Freddy: No dejes que La realidad nos separe Alonso: Los has visto en el cine En la televisión Lo ves en los libros y a tu alrededor, Pero el amor No es siempre un cuento de hadas Shakespeare y Serenatas Alan: Se que fallé, Tu lo has hecho también No pasa nada, es normal, puede suceder Alonso: Pero al final estamos bien Lo hicimos bien, pasamos la prueba Jos: Y brilla el sol, no se apago Ya lo ves Alonso: Los has visto en el cine En la televisión Lo ves en los libros y a tu alrededor, Pero el amor No es siempre un cuento de hadas Shakespeare y Serenatas Jos: Dime si quieres un soñador Pero hay mentiras que tienen razón Pues el amor No es siempre un cuento de hadas, Shakespeare y Serenatas CD9: El amor... El amor... El amor... El amor... Alonso: Lo has visto en el cine En la televisión Lo ves en los libros y a tu alrededor Pero el amor (Alan: El amor) No es siempre un cuento de hadas Shakespeare y Serenatas (Jos: Serenatas) Jos: Dime si quieres un soñador Pero hay mentiras que tienen razón (Alonso: tienen razón) Pues el amor No es siempre un cuento de hadas CD9 (Alonso): Shakespeare y Serenatas (El amor...) Videos thumb|left|335 px |-| English Version= Shakespeare & Serenades es el track 9 del tercer álbum de la boyband CD9. Es una balada lenta cuya letra transmite como las relaciones y el amor no son perfectos, como si fuera una historia de fantasía, sino que hay problemas y diferencias que se pueden arreglar de una u otra forma. Es la versión en inglés del track 5 de Evolution, Shakespeare & Serenatas. Letra Bryan: There's not a script, This isn't a stage, We don't have the luxury to read the final page Jos: There's not a chance To rewrite the wrongs. Wish we could just replay the days that we have lost. Alonso: But don't forget That there's a part, The leading role, for you in my future. Jos: Don't let real life Ever disguise, The miracle. Alonso: You've seen it in movies, You've read it in books, It's painted in pictures, Wherever you look. But you should know... Love's not just for fairytales, Shakespeare and serenades. Alan: I've made mistakes, And you've made a few, But what's the real romance without a fall or two Alonso: So don't regret A single thing A single step That we have to hurdle Jos: The rising sun Will not become A silhouette Alonso: You've seen it in movies, You've read it in books, It's painted in pictures, Wherever you look. But you should know. Love's not just for fairytales, Shakespeare and serenades. Jos: Call me a dreamer, Say what you like, But there's always some truth In beautiful lies You should know... Love's not just for fairytales, Shakespeare and serenades. You should know Bryan: You should know Jos: You should know Alonso (Jos): You should know... You've seen it in movies, You've read it in books, It's painted in pictures, Wherever you look But you should know (You should know) Love's not just for fairytales (fairytales), Shakespeare and serenades. Jos (Alonso): Call me a dreamer, Say what you like (Say what you like), But there's always some truth In beautiful lies (beautiful lies) You should know... Love's not just for fairytales, Shakespeare and serenades. You should know. Categoría:Canciones de Evolution